Multiview displays are operable to display multiple views of an image. The views are directed to different locations within a viewing area. A multiview display can be used to generate a three-dimensional (3D) visual effect by displaying two or more views to a person viewing the display (i.e. viewer or observer) to create the perception of depth. For example, left and right views representing different perspectives of a scene or object may be directed to the left and right eyes of the viewer, respectively. As the views are spatially separated, the viewer does not need to wear viewing eyeglasses to view the left and right images displayed by a multiview display.
Some multiview displays can display two views (e.g. left and right views). Such displays may be suitable for viewing by a single viewer. Other multiview displays can display more than two views. Such multiview displays can repeat sets of left and right views over a range of viewing positions within the viewing area so that the same 3D image can be observed by a viewer located at one of the viewing positions. In other cases, multiview displays can display images representing different perspectives of a scene or object so that a viewer observes the scene or object from different perspectives when moving from place to place.
A multiview display may be constructed from a flat panel display or projection display having a light source, such as, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), digital light projector (DLP) display, liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) display, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, high-dynamic range (HDR) display, plasma display, or the like. An optical layer or filter may be provided with such displays to direct light for an image to different locations in the viewing area. In some multiview displays the optical layer comprises a parallax barrier which blocks light in particular directions so that for a given viewing angle only certain parts of the image can be viewed. In other multiview displays the optical layer comprises a plurality of micro-lenses (e.g. lenticular lenses) for refracting the light. The lenses may be adapted to direct the light to different locations along a horizontal direction, or along horizontal and vertical directions, for example.
Some multiview displays have an optical layer comprising active optical steering elements (e.g. switchable parallax barrier, displaceable lenses, and the like). An example of such a display is described by Goulanian et al. in US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0165013 titled “Apparatus and System for Reproducing 3-Dimensional Images.”
In addition to the above-noted technologies, other technologies exist for directing light in particular directions to display multiple views within a viewing area.
A problem that the inventors have identified in relation to multiview displays is that increasing the number of views may lead to a degradation of the image quality given the display constraints. It is desirable to provide a multiview display system which can be adapted for different viewing circumstances. Such adaptable displays may provide improved viewing experiences to viewers.
It is also desirable to provide a multiview display that is energy efficient.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.